This invention relates to a grain dryer and more particularly to a portable grain dryer having improved efficiency.
Many types of grain dryers have been provided but the efficiency of the same is less than desirable. In some types of dryers, the gas burners are located on the side wall of the dryer and the location of the same obstructs free flow of the grain thereby. Additionally, the conventional grain dryers do not achieve satisfactory uniform grain flow on the drying floor or at the grain discharge opening which does decrease the efficiency of the same.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved grain drying apparatus.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grain drying apparatus wherein uniform grain flow is achieved.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grain drying apparatus wherein means is provided for achieving uniform air flow, and to reuse the drying air to conserve energy.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grain drying apparatus including means therein for maintaining proper depth of the grain on the drying floor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grain drying apparatus wherein the drying air passes through the grain positioned on a lower drying floor and then passes through the grain positioned along the side wall of the apparatus.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grain drying apparatus including a plurality of spaced-apart and radially extending grain passageways positioned at the center of a lower drying floor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grain drying apparatus which requires no propelling device or agitator during drying.